The conventional solar energy power supply system generally includes a solar battery that contains a solar module formed by a plurality of solar cells (silicon chips at a thickness of 0.3 mm) on a glass panel. The quantity of the solar cells coupled in series and parallel determines the voltage and current values of the solar module. In the event that any one of the series or parallel connection point is defective, total performance will be seriously affected. During fabrication process the delicate chips are easily damaged. Moreover, the solar module almost is not functional when sun light is not available. It also stops functioning when the temperature is higher than 90-100. The crystallized solar cells must have their light receiving surface laid on a same plane. In the event that a portion thereof is shaded or masked, power output declines or stops. Furthermore, a vast size of solar cells is needed for the solar module to generate high electric power. It has only one light receiving surface which must face the direction of sun constantly to get a desired efficiency. Power supply at night relies on the power stored in a storage battery which charged during day time by the solar battery. The amount of stored power is greatly affected by weather conditions.